He is gone
by CassBoy
Summary: Baseado no final do episódio 5x22 "The Swan Song"  - Tudo estava acabado. Eu estava acabado. O mundo estava salvo. Mas quem me salvaria?


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Angst/Hurt/Confort - "Dastiel" – Não é slash propriamente, apenas um anjo que tem um grande amor por um humano.

**Beta:** Eu mesmo XD

**Nota do Autor: **Baseado no final do episódio 5x22, The Swan Song, contém spoillers.

Bom, não sei de onde saiu essa ideia. Só sei que ela foi inspirada pela fanart abaixo. **E que eu vou dedicar esta fic para minha amada AnarcoGirl!**

_**Fanart**__ – htt*p:/*/lh5.*gg*pht.*com/_9PTd*IIsltXA/TPKK7o*kQb4I/AAAAAAAAAGE/bSVVMT16jxs*/s640/*Supernatural_hush_by_xanseviera.*jpg___

_**Música: **_Everything, do Lifehouse(Vale a pena escutar enquanto lê!) – http*:/www*.youtube.*com/*watch*?v=f1tVk-QlBKs*&feature=fvst

* * *

_**He is Gone**_

_**Find me here,**_

_(Encontre-me aqui,)_

_**And speak to me**_

_(E fale comigo)_

_**I want to feel you**_

_(Eu quero te sentir)_

_**I need to hear you**_

_(Eu preciso t__e ouvir)_

Estava acabado. O mundo estava salvo. Aquilo era uma coisa boa. Para o resto do mundo. Não para mim. Como era chamado aquela atitude? Altruísmo? Sim. Abdicar de si em favor de um bem maior, de um bem para outro alguém. Se aquilo era ser altruísta, então eu não queria. Preferia ser egoísta.

Porque eu estava destruído. Havia perdido tudo. Bobby, Sam, Castiel. Um pai, um irmão... e alguém que estava além de qualquer nomeação. Meu anjo, meu protetor, meu porto seguro. Não me restava mais nada. Ou melhor, restava sim. A esperança de que os ferimentos que não doíam nada em comparação com a dor em meu peito acabassem por tirar de mim a vida. Porque eu não queria mais viver. Não com aquela dor.

Encostei-me no Impala, esperando por algo que eu não sabia o que era. Queria gritar ao maldito Deus que estava acabado, que eu tinha feito algo de bom, que eu merecia uma recompensa. Mas Ele não ouviria, não tinha escutado até agora.

A verdade é que eu agora estava sozinho como nunca estivera. Se é que alguma vez tive mais alguém na vida além de mim mesmo. Mamãe, papai, Sammy, Bobby, Cas... todos tinham sido levados. Ou melhor, eu tinha falhado com todos eles – com exceção, talvez, de mamãe, mas aquele pensamento não me confortava. Nada poderia me confortar.

Foi então que senti aquele golpe de ar. O esforço de repuxar os lábios naquele meio sorriso descrente doeu, mas não tanto quanto a certeza de que era uma ilusão de minha mente atordoada. Meus olhos mal podiam enxergar alguma coisa, mas eu podia jurar que havia um vulto à minha frente. Poderia ser o ceifador que vinha me buscar? Ansiava que sim.

Foi só então que eu senti. Aquela presença não era de um ceifador. E eu não poderia jamais confundi-la, por mais quebrado que estivesse.

- C-Cas? – tentei dizer, mas o sangue acumulado em minha boca, ferro e sal, fizeram a voz sair embolada. Cuspi antes de continuar. – Como...? Você, você voltou?

- Sim. – a voz respondeu. E naquele momento eu senti uma onda espalhar-se por meu corpo. Não saberia definir o que era. Alívio, alegria, consolo.

_**You are the light**_

_(Você é a luz)_

_**That's leading me to the place**_

_(Que está me guiando para o lugar)_

_**Where I'll find peace... Again**_

_(Onde eu encontrarei paz… novamente)_

Senti um toque em minha fronte e um calor irradiando-se por cada pedaço de mim. Curando. Remendando. Consertando. A dor física havia sumido. Meus olhos voltaram a enxergar e eu o vi. Exatamente igual ao que era antes de ser brutalmente morto por Lúcifer, mas completamente diferente. Ou talvez eu o visse de forma diferente, depois de tê-lo perdido. Parecia emanar dele uma força que me trazia uma sensação boa. Preenchia um pouco do vazio que eu era.

- Você... você é Deus? – eu perguntei, tentando achar alguma explicação. Mas não me importava com a resposta. O que importava é que eu não estava sozinho.

- Não, Dean. – ouvir meu nome dito por ele disparou uma nova onda daquele sentimento bom. Alguém sabia de minha existência, de quem eu era. – Mas acho que Ele me trouxe de volta. - Minha raiva contra Ele diminuiu. Se aquilo fosse verdade eu tinha algo a agradecer.

- Cas... – eu disse. Podia sentir que algo em mim estava prestes a se romper. Por mais que eu tentasse ser durão, a verdade era que eu era um chorão. Também pudera. Nunca tinha encontrado um sujeito tão fodido na vida quanto eu. Ótimo. Agora eu era alguém que tinha pena de si mesmo...

- Dean. – Ele disse, com a voz mais suave do mundo. Eu ainda estava escorado no Impala, incapaz de me mover. Então lentamente ele se abaixou, ajoelhou-se e me puxou. Para o abraço mais quente que eu já tinha recebido.

_**You calm the storms**_

_(Você acalma as tempestades)_

_**And you give me rest**_

_(E me dá o repouso)_

_**You hold me in your hands**_

_(Me segura em suas mãos)_

_**You won't let me fall**_

_(E não me deixa cair)_

Os soluços e as lágrimas competiram para ver quem viria primeiro. Vieram ao mesmo tempo. Todos os meus anos de amargura, sempre mascarada pela pose de durão e pela leviandade, queriam se desfazer naquelas lágrimas que caíam grossas, molhando o sobretudo cor de creme do anjo que me abraçava. A elas, juntaram-se os pingos de chuva que começaram a cair. Será que o Céu estava chorando por mim?

- C-Cas... – eu consegui dizer. Eu precisava tentar. – V-você é um anjo novamente. S-só assim poderia ter me curado. Você pode... pode... – não consegui terminar. O medo da resposta era muito grande.

- Eu posso trazer o Bobby de volta. – ele respondeu, sabendo o que eu perguntaria. – Mas... Dean, o Sam... infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada. Ele...

- Ele se foi. – eu completei, apenas confirmando o que eu já sabia, desde que concordara com aquele plano.

Se Sam estivesse no meu lugar talvez ele conseguisse ser "altruísta". Mas era impossível. Não havia como não querer mover o Céu, o Inferno, o que precisasse para tê-lo de volta. A ideia de que nunca mais veria meu irmão novamente era absurda. A ideia de que eu falhara na missão de cuidar dele era dolorosa demais. Os soluços e o choro se apossaram novamente de mim.

- Dean, não se culpe. – como ele conseguia ler minha mente? – Sam não gostaria disso. Eu não gosto disso.

Afundei mais o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo o seu calor que contrastava com a chuva fria. Não me importava com ela. Castiel me protegia, isso eu podia sentir. Como se suas asas invisíveis estivessem sobre mim. As palavras dele amainaram um mínimo daquela dor. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas ainda era muito cedo.

- Cas. Dói... muito.

- Eu sei, Dean. Aprendi a saber com você. Mas eu estou aqui, para protegê-lo. Confortá-lo.

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_(E com eu poderia estar aqui com você)_

_**And not be moved by you**_

_(E não me comover com você)_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**_

_(Você me diria como poderia ser melhor do que isso?)_

E aquelas palavras, ditas naquela voz tão macia, tão suave, que eu aprendera a amar, trouxeram um calor para dentro de mim. Eu tinha Castiel. Com ele, poderia aprender a conviver com aquela dor. Porque ela sempre estaria ali, mas eu saberia lidar com ela – se ele estivesse ao meu lado.

Senti que ele me apertava mais em seu abraço, e sua voz começou a cantar baixinho em meu ouvido – uma melodia tão doce que não poderia ter sido feita por um humano. As palavras em enochiano foram penetrando em minha mente, em meu coração, acalmando, confortando, curando.

_**Cause you're all I want**_

_(Porque você é tudo o que eu quero)_

_**You're all I need**_

_(Você é tudo o que eu preciso)_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_(Você é tudo, tudo)_

Aos poucos, fui me perdendo naquela canção, naquela voz, naquele abraço. Estava entrando em um mundo onde a dor não existia. Sabia que ela voltaria quando eu acordasse – e eu a enfrentaria de frente. Porque eu tinha aquilo de que precisava para continuar, aquilo que me fazia querer continuar. A dor ainda me espreitava... Mas, por agora, eu estava seguro. Eu estava com ele.

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Querida AnarcoGirl! Essa pequena narrativa é sua. Que nesse e em todos os momentos difíceis de sua vida, possa haver um Cas ao seu lado, fazendo o que ele faz pelo Dean – confortar e dar forças para continuar! Você merece! Um beijo!


End file.
